A Black and White Affair
by hazydaze
Summary: Given Martha Kent’s new senatorial status a lot of black tie events are part of the new Kent family life but with people like Lois and Kara in attendance will anything ever run smoothly? A Clois Story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A black and white affair  
Author: Bobbie-Rae  
Rating: PG-13  
Verse: Smallville  
Timeline: Beginning of Season 7 but with slightly tweaking.  
Pairing: Lois/Clark, Lana/Lex with a triangular Chloe/Jimmy/Kara  
Summary: Giving Martha Kent's new senatorial status a lot of black tie events are part of the new Kent family life but with people like Lois and Kara in attendance will anything ever run smoothly?  
Dedication: To the ever inspirational Key whose artwork set of the plot bunnies for this.  
A/N: Was originally to be a one-shot but with time being what it is, this will be a three parter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Martha smiled as the tailor tried to force Clark to hold still while he finished off the last of his measurements for his new suit.

"Monsieur Clark please!" The Frenchman was exasperated and was tempted to poke Clark with several pins only to have them return benter than a u-bend.

"Mom please we've been doing this for 2 hours" Clark was severely annoyed with the whole thing since he had found out Lana would be attending the charity event with Lex after everything that had happened but it was her choice and part of Clark was sick of the dishonesty. Which I brought on myself, and it was thoughts like that that sent Clark further into his depression.

Claude sighed and spoke softly unaware Clark could hear him, "It would have been done an hour ago had you stopped fidgeting" Clark glared at Claude, the other man must have been a foot shorter than Clark but he held his own.

"Well you should be done in a minute but I'm going to check on Kara" Martha had only known Kara for a short time but she had embraced her much in the fashion she had Clark and it made her smile, the amount of grief Kara gave Clark knowing full well Clark had never been that bad.

----

Kara didn't need to have her measurements taken as she had not so far managed to ruin all of her good clothes trying to save people. Kara stood on top a small stool pirouetting gently, the red silk twirled lightly. "Wow Kara you look wonderful" Martha smiled as she brushed Kara's hair out of the way, it made her turn her head away as it reminded her too much of her Aunt Lara. Maratha didn't flinch but she knew why Kara had done it.

"Thank you" Kara said simply, before a loud crash was heard down stairs before the yelling started.

Kara and Martha raced down the stairs to see Lois giving her all to the mail guy, "Are you kidding me! Do you know how long it takes for these things to be delivered?!"

"Lois…" Martha tried to defuse the situation before the mail guy decided to sue. Safely bustling him out of the door Lois finally took a breath.

"Mrs Kent" She hugged Martha tightly to which it was greatly returned. Kara looked bemused by it all.

"Who are you?" Kara raised an eyebrow

"Lois…Lois Lane" Lois put her hands on her hips. "You?"

"Kara…Kara Kent" Kara smiled gently

"Kent?" Lois asked questioningly

"Kara is…my niece…from Minnesota" Martha spoke quickly, the truth was a little more bizarre. It was still the truth that she was Clark's cousin but she was his biological cousin from Krypton.

Clark made an appearance at the stairs, pulling on a blue t-shirt, Lois' eyes grazed his stomach as he pulled the shirt all the way down to his waist. Kara looked at Lois and then back at Clark.

"Lois…I thought I heard yelling" Clark carried on walking past Lois to the fridge for some OJ.

"Smallville, rumor has it you'll actually be out of plaid this evening" Lois let out a smug smile.

"Yeah well rumor has it that you had taken a vow of silence…we can all dream right?" Clark continued to pour the liquid until the glass was almost full.

"Umm Lois…actually I um…need help with my hair" Kara asked quickly, "Would you help me?"

"Ah…sure" Lois followed Kara's gesture to follow her upstairs, "I might as well change while I'm here"

----

Kara began piling her hair atop her head, it spilled out gently like a golden waterfall. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks great" Lois called from the side of the screen she was changing.

"Lois…how do you feel about Clark?" Kara asked as she pinned her hair up and picked up a lip gloss tube.

"Smallville? He's my friend why?" Lois continued to stretch her head around the screen to talk to Kara.

"It just…" Kara suddenly frowned, "The way you look at him"

"The way I look at him?" Lois gestured Kara over to tie the ribbons of her dress. "I look at Clark the way I look at one of those abstract Japanese puzzles with only Japanese instructions"

"I don't understand" Kara knew very little about the actual process of human relationships even though she had studied them intensely on Krypton.

"With Clark, well it's like he's two people, there is shy and slightly retarded Clark who tends bump into things and is generally a guy who fades into the background and then there is secret Clark who I've only ever seen a few times where Clark acts like he owns the world…he speaks clearer than I've ever heard him but he is a force to be reckoned with. He is the man with the plan" Lois smiled despite herself.

Martha called from downstairs, "Lois! Kara we have to go!"

Both women slowly made their ways down the stairs trying not to step on the hems of their dresses, Lois looked around, "Where is Clark?"

"He…he had to pick up Chloe" Martha filled in but gave Kara a side-long glance.

----

The Lane-Kent party made their way through the long halls of the Luthor mansion. The women met admiring glances from the men of the room but remained close as Jimmy came over from his hiding place, almost completely behind a piece of foliage. Lois contained her grin when she watched as Jimmy's eyes widened and looked away from Kara. "Wow ladies you look wonderful!" Jimmy smiled his sweet smile and Kara couldn't help return it.

Lois then let her inner smile falter, Chloe loved Jimmy but they were having some problems, so shouldn't she be cheering her corner? But watching the two of them although Kara could, if she wanted to, have any guy she wanted and the more Lois watched them the more she realised that guy was Jimmy. Martha had excused herself and was talking to Lionel Luthor.

So everyone had somebody but Lois. And Clark. The walking plaid advert's mess of dark hair could be seen clearly from where Lois was standing. Clark was making his way over to Lois, his tall frame taking up a fair amount of space. Lois let out an uncontrolled sigh, frowning deeply she shook her head and as she turned slightly she hit the wall of Clark's chest.

"Lois" Clark said in his usual amount of sarcasm

Lois opened her mouth to speak…._ To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Smallville this is a whole new side of you…one that does look like the tail end of a cow." Lois smirked as she rolled the retort off her tongue but she almost tilted her head to the side as she admired Clark in his black suit. The cut was generous on him but seemed to be straining over his broad shoulders. _Nice…No bad! Bad Lois!._

Clark let out an exasperated sigh and pulled Lois to him, Lois slapped his bicep hard, "Hey! What are you doing?!" Her face betraying all her emotion.

"This is what it has come to Lane, my mother told me to come ask you to dance" Clark explained as he swung Lois on to the dance floor.

"Ask! Being the operative word here!" Lois worked herself up even further as Clark spun her away from him but held on to her wrist. Following his movements easily she gracefully turned and outstretched her arm.

"Oh and how is it that I would have asked you Lois?" Clark hissed as Lois turned back into the line of his body. Lois didn't answer that, she had never thought about it. She'd never thought about Clark either.

"Well it shows a lack of manhood not to try" Lois felt quite smug about that retort. Until on a particularly hard spin Clark placed his foot right behind hers and knocked her backwards. He caught her like one of those old time movie stars right before she was about to get smooched. Clark's handsome face was inches from her own when he surreptitiously yanked Lois back upright. Her face was flushed with blood flow.

He still held her close as her colour returned but after that he half smiled a smile Lois had never seen and said softly, "Song's over"

Lois nodded somewhat dumbly. "Yeah fine…whatever" The logical side of her brain was in overdrive now, trying to compensate for the madness that just happened. Clark made his way back to whether his mother stood talking to some beneficiary or other.

Lois stalked her way back to refreshments when she bumped into Jimmy, "Hey" She nodded as she took her drink"

"Hey Lois, saw you out there with Clark" Jimmy smiled his nervous Jimmy smile. _God why is everyone so happy all of a sudden._

"Yes because being molested is what I dream of when I come to these things" Lois' mad dog attitude reared its ugly head.

"Not what I was going to say actually." Jimmy said somewhat off-handed.

"No, actually you and Clark looked like those old movie stars that I sometimes bug Chloe into watching. But you know the black and white ones" Lois knew what he was saying was sweet but she couldn't help her anger at Clark.

"Yeah a real black and white affair" Lois growled.

"I like your dress by the way Lois" Jimmy slowly backed away as Lois sipped her drink. It was the first time anyone commented on her dress. It was made out of long white silk with a black sash tied underneath her breasts. Her long gloves were white also and her hair pinned up with white roses. She had gone all out, checking her hair she realised one of the roses was missing from it. "Clark…" Lois grumbled under her breath.

-----

Kara stood waiting for Jimmy who was by the looks of things being yelled at by Lois.

Clark came and stood beside her, "Kara…"

"Don't Clark" Kara sighed.

"Don't what?" Clark asked his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"I know you're going to ask me what I think I'm doing? That Chloe could be crushed" Kara turned and stood in front of Clark, "You're right about Chloe and I would never want to hurt her but it isn't her decision to make who Jimmy talks to"

Clark nodded, "Kara…"

"Clark! I like him a lot okay!" Kara raised her voice so at least half the room heard her but luckily Jimmy and Lois seemed oblivious.

"I was going to say ask _him _to dance" Clark knew how Jimmy felt about Kara and Chloe but she was right it was up for him to decide. Plus it wasn't like he couldn't help both sides.

"Maybe you should dance with Lois again" Kara observed.

"Dance with Lois? I rather dance with a viper." Clark spat out easily.

Kara raised an eyebrow, "But neither will hurt you…"

"It's not that Kara.." Clark sighed.

"I studied human behaviour Kal-El, what you and Lois have is chemistry"

"Don't call me that here and Lois and I _do not _have chemistry!" Clark looked rather petulant in that moment.

Kara half laughed half smiled, "Well cuz you better figure it out because she is coming over here right now"

Clark groaned as he turned and saw Lois marching across the dance floor. It met her half way in the middle of it. "Lois?"

"Where is it?" Lois demanded.

"Is what?" Clark was bemused by her question.

"My rose, the one from my hair?" Lois practically stomped her foot.

"What you think I took it? Lois I know you like to think I have some weird habits but stealing foliage is not one of them" Clark laughed. Quickly, he grabbed Lois and started waltzing around the room to avoid the other couples.

"Smallville" Lois warned, she wasn't sure of which. To give back what he took or the fact he was now dancing with her again. Without her permission.

"God Clark you're just so!…" Lois nearly yelled when Clark ignored her attempts to look in his tux jacket. Which was a feat considering they were moving around the room and a fast speed…for a waltz.

"Oh Lois shut up" Clark told her right before he stopped and pressed his lips against hers…To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois was in a state of paralysed shock, Clark Kent was kissing her, very well actually. Pushing him off her she slapped him, "What the hell do you think…!"

Clark didn't look hurt like she thought he would he looked smug which infuriated Lois more. Everyone in the room seemed to gather around for the spectacle.

"I'm sick of it Lois" Clark folded his arms and stood like a hulking mass over Lois.

"Sick of what? Not getting any action since…" Lois regretted the comment as soon as it came out of her mouth. But it was too late, Clark grabbed her by her elbow and led her out of the room. But nothing would stop the shocked whispers of the room, both Kara and Jimmy looked worried at the new state of events.

------

"Do you even hear yourself Lois? Oh course you do, you're all you listen to." Clark threw up his hands.

"What you think I don't listen, you think I didn't hear you pine after Lana the first 600 times!" Lois stood right up in Clark's face. This used to be her favourite past time, annoying Clark but now it was tinged with something else.

"I _loved _her!" Clark defended his relationship with Lana too much for Lois' likening.

"You obsessed over her, the girl she used to be or the you have of who she used to be! Now she has something real with Lex and you can't deal!" Lois vented, pushing the boundaries, "Who knew Clark Kent, jealous stalker"

"Oh yeah compared to Lois Lane, the queen self-sabotage or is it dysfunctional relationships with criminals?" Clark rounded on Lois, using his height over her.

"I live my life Smallville what about you? Ever been off the farm longer than a day?" Lois was not cowering down not matter how impossibly tall Clark was.

"I've done a lot things Lois, things you couldn't imagine" Clark smirked which was so strange to see on his always honest face.

"Yeah right" Lois threw back, by now their faces where impossibly close from all the shouting. Again it was like Lois couldn't control herself when she pressed herself up against Clark her arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss her. His lips where so soft, so different from the first time on the dance floor. Lois let out a small noise when his large hands ran down the naked skin of her back.

"Hey Lo…oh my god!" Chloe had only been out to see if Lana needed anything, since finding out her friend was pregnant she was in super-friend overdrive. But seeing her cousin kissing her best friend was a new level of weird.

The pair jumped backwards as if they had been electrocuted, Lois was the first to speak…yell actually, "AGAIN! I can't believe you Smallville!" Lois stormed off in the direction of the coat room.

This time it was Clark's turn to have a flushed face, "Umm…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow as Clark stumbled slightly, "It's not what you think…"

"Uh huh" Chloe took a step towards Clark and stood at his side.

"It's really not." Clark nodded as he stared off into the distance.

"Of course not Clark" Chloe smiled to herself.

------

Lois was met with several question gazes as she returned to the main room, "What?" She asked them all as they gawked at her.

Kara smiled as she walked over to Lois, "Lois?"

"Kara?" Lois turned and regarded the other blonde.

Kara slowly brushed the side of Lois' mouth, "You're umm lipstick was smudged is all"

"Liars…8 hour proof my ass" Lois muttered.

"So you and Clark had a fight?" Kara asked gently.

"Clark and I always fight…its like sport" Lois smiled, "Like shooting ducks at the carnival…Clark did always remind me of a duck."

"Lois" Jimmy nodded as he approached, surprisingly he held his cool when he saw Chloe now approaching the dance floor with Clark. He knew Clark was his friend but he also knew how Chloe used to feel about him.

Lois looked at Jimmy looking at Clark and shook her head, "Well I'm obviously all danced out Jimmy why don't you take Kara on the dance floor, I mean she did put on a nice dress and all"

Kara smiled shyly and shrugged, Jimmy offered his arm and she took it. _Aaaah young love_. Lois thought and suddenly she felt very, very tired.

For a second when Clark spun Chloe it seemed like he was in slow motion and Lois and Clark's gazes seemed to lock. Lois was the first to look away, she sighed, so the evening had been quite an affair. _A affair indeed_. But she had in the secret place that she never thought about a small piece of hope. Who knew…maybe she and Clark were destined to be.

End J If you all review and tell me if you liked it this will get a sequel based on another piece of Key's art called Capturing the Moment.


End file.
